Frieza
Frieza is a villain from the Dragonball Z universe. Unlike other Dragonball villains that are mindless killing machines who were created to be evil, Frieza is a knowledgeable being fully capable of reasoning, and commits all his atrocities expressly out of his own free will. He is also quite arrogant and pretty stupid when you come down to it barring his few smart actions. He is voiced by Linda Young. Working for Shadow Force The Chaotic Wars After the death of Galvatron, Frieza took over as the leader of the Intergalactic Empire. During his terrible rule, he has killed his own father. The B Team Storyline The League of Darkness Frieza was once a member of the League of Darkness. But secretly, he planning betraying Malefor and take over the league and tries to have Dr. Weil and Darkseid help him to deal with Malefor. But they betrayed him and tell Malefor, as Malefor nearly killed Frieza. Frieza expends what little energy he has left to attack Malefor. But Malefor fires a fire ball that consumes both Frieza and his attack and ravages what remains of him in the process. Unbeknownst to Malefor, Weil and Darkseid, Frieza was not killed by Malefor's fire breath. Frieza's shredded body floated in the planet New Genesis, kept company only by his thoughts of how the universe's conqueror had been thoroughly beaten by a dragon. Eventually he is rescued by his brother Cooler and Serpent and reconstructed with cybernetic enhancements, leaving him scarred and bitter. Knowing he was stronger than ever before, Frieza's first thought upon rehabilitation is revenge on those who defeated him as well as of Blue that his brother told about him. The Final Confrontation LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Allies: King Cold (father), Cooler (brother), Ize (son), Zarbon, Dodoria, Ginyu Force, Sorbet, Tagoma, Sir Grodus, Salvatore Maroni, Ahuizotl, Tim the Witch Smeller, the Regurgitator, Sir Godfrey, Shadowfright, Mr. Perkins, Mr. Fizz, Negative Numbuh 4, Stelio Kontos, Sir Grodus, Dr. Zager, Dr. Blight, MAL, Mayor Fred Jones Sr., Old Man (RoboCop) Enemies: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krilin, Piccolo, Malefor, Dr. Weil, Darkseid, Blue, the Alpha Team, Zoe, Jake, Dan(Dan Vs.), Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, William Birkin, Ozymandias, Johnny J. Worthington III, Superboy Prime LOTM: Sword of Kings In the original universe of Dragon Ball, Freeza was killed by Trunks when he tried to destroy the Earth and was sent to Hell. However, when the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire managed to enter on Dragon Ball universe, they learned that before they invade there was an Evil Empire that was exterminating and destroying planets to sell them for a high price, the Planet Trade Organization. Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott researched the Dragon Balls and active members of the Planet Trade Organization to revive their former leader of the Planet Trade Organization in order to make him joins the DEM Empire, Isaac cound see utility to Frieza in his army. Frieza, then, was revived after the soldiers from the Deus.Ex.Machina and Planet Trade Organization had used the Dragon Balls from the New Namek. However, Frieza refused to work to Westcott, his pride did not allow such action and all he wanted at that times was to get revenge on Goku. Isaac then just decided to let Frieza and his army a affiliated organization to DEM, Frieza agreed with the idea as long as they continue his reign of terror over the universe and had a chance to take revenge on Goku. Frieza soon realized that the DEM was virtually the same as the organization he does; destroys planets and enslaves races. After Isaac and Frieza had made a covenant, Frieza began to destroy planets neutrals or allied to Resistence and races, galaxies and planets allied to Alliance of Freedom. Later, the capital of the Empire of Freeza on universe 8 was destroyed by heroes from Alliance of Freedom. Frieza lost his wealth and his Empire he had after his death. He killed Captain Ginyu and all Ginyu Special Forces for not having protected his empire. LOTM: Humanity's Strongest In Humanity's Strongest Frieza enslaves earth in look for the dragon ball. Is rules and laws were cruel and unfriendly. Goku led a revelation against this and fought with Frieza. Aizen later interrupted and the three had a fight. Frieza tried to escape when he teleported to planet Namek. Frieza attempted to blow up Namek so he can torment Gokus friend Piccolo. In the end Friezas ship was stolen by Goku and he was left to die in the explosion of the Namek. He later came back as a cyborg by King Cold and killed all of his elites. He tortured his father and brother before going to earth where he meets the DEM and teamed up with them. He ends up betraying them and taking over DEM as DEMs dictator. With his power over DEM, he killed Gokus wife and friend/rival. This caused Goku to go into super sayain 3 and brutally beat down Frieza till Frieza dies. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Mass Murderers Category:Royalty Category:The Dreaded Category:Sibling Category:Scary Characters Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Elementals Category:Former members of the Shadow Force Category:Size Shifter Category:Frieza and Cooler's Allaince Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Father of Villain Category:Ki Users Category:Flyers Category:Usurpers Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Traitors Category:Son of Villain Category:Princes Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Destroyers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Murderers Category:Jerks Category:Cowards Category:Dictator Category:Hypocrites Category:Complete Monsters Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Members of The New Galactic Empire Category:Main Members of Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lee Tockar Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:The4everreival's Most Hated Villains Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Tricksters Category:Cheaters Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire